<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Told The Stars About You by squishom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231157">I Told The Stars About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishom/pseuds/squishom'>squishom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sad, how do people tag omg, no beta we die like men, pls i can't why did i write this-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishom/pseuds/squishom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From Karl's POV.</p><p> </p><p>"I told the stars about you, Karl." </p><p>Sapnap whispered loud enough so I could hear. It was as if he was afraid of someone overhearing, someone catching those delicately said words only meant for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Told The Stars About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally my first post and i made it this- apologies in advance to people who wander across this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told the stars about you, Karl."</p><p>Sapnap whispered loud enough so I could hear. It was as if he was afraid of someone overhearing, someone catching those delicately said words only meant for me.</p><p>"You did?" The volume of my voice matched his, as anything above a whisper felt like it would shatter the moment, leaving it forgotten. I didn't turn my head towards him, instead I kept on gazing up at the sky. At the stars that looked like tiny pinpricks of hope. The same stars he always talked about at random moments. Maybe he really did tell the stars. Maybe they like me. Those thoughts vanished quicker than when they came as he started to talk again, his voice still low.</p><p>"Yeah...I told them-"</p><p> </p><p>A cough.</p><p> </p><p>His hand slowly made its way to his stomach; I refused to look at him as I responded in another whisper. If I was louder, I was sure my voice would break.</p><p>"You told them what? I hope it wasn't anything bad."</p><p>"No, no!"</p><p> </p><p>Another cough.</p><p> </p><p>"I told them about how beautiful you look under the moonlight and how your smile lights up a room. I told them how seeing you makes my heart ache with love...makes me feel lucky to be alive. I don't know what I'd do without you, you know that right?"</p><p> </p><p>More coughs. Splutters. It was all getting to my head too fast.</p><p> </p><p>The sinking feeling of my heart felt like it was dragging me down. I finally gave in and looked next to me, only to his face though. His eyes met mine and a faint smile painted its way across his face. The smile that had beads of crimson form through his ever so slightly parted lips and that slowly trickled down his chin. His smile stayed and his gaze never left mine for a second.</p><p>"I-...I know that Saps. I bet the stars would love you with all their heart, I bet they're watching us right now because of you and your greatness."</p><p>A chuckle produced from his mouth followed by another splutter and him keeling over a little. Still his eyes never left mine as he responded.</p><p>"You know I hate that nickname Mr. Jacobs."</p><p>"Back to last names already? You know you love that nickname I made for you!"</p><p>"Yeah you're right. I do. But not as much as I love you, my dear."</p><p>He said those words with a fondness I knew only I got from him. A small giggle found its way out of me as his hand clasped mine, his grip tightening as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I felt his chest rise and fall rhythmically.</p><p> </p><p>Coughs, even more than last time...the feeling of dread in my stomach rose.</p><p> </p><p>"And I love you too, more than you could ever know. My love for you always grows." My heart fluttered as I felt him press a long kiss to my head after I spoke. I felt his heartbeat, soft and...</p><p>Gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I looked up at the stars, his words swirling in my mind on constant loop. I held his hand tightly even though he couldn't do it back and a longing sigh left my mouth. A sigh left and the tears fell. They silently fell and they didn't stop. I made no noise as my sight drifted to my forever-unconscious lover for the last time. And for the last time i spoke to him, I could still only mutter the words,</p><p>"I guess it's my turn to tell the stars about you, Saps."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there you have it-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>